


The Boyfriend

by bentnotbroken1



Series: bentnotbroken1's harringrove for australia [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, But its not graphic or long, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: Billy seems to always know when something is wrong. So when he picks up an angry and bruised Harrington on the side of the road, he knows something is definitely wrong here.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: bentnotbroken1's harringrove for australia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615483
Comments: 32
Kudos: 365
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	The Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for elysiumwaits and the prompt was: 'Billy saves Steve from a bad boyfriend.' 
> 
> Hopefully I delivered. (Even though the title is cheesy AF 😂) 
> 
> Unbeta'd. So if you see something, say something. I'll fix it! 😊

Steve doesn't know _how_ it happened. Doesn't know how he got to this point, walking down the road with a busted lip and damaged pride.

He's not weak, not the type of guy that would put up with shit, so why the hell had he frozen up back there? And yeah, he's not much of a fighter, doesn't like arguing, but he's usually quick to hold his ground.

So why…

He just doesn't understand…

No, scratch that. He _understands_ but he doesn't want to believe it. Doesn't want to believe that he had missed the warning signs, that he'd been too blinded by _love_ to see the asshole behind pretty hazel eyes.

Well, _love_ is a bit of a stretch. He didn't really _love_ Brandon. He's just Steve's first boyfriend. His attraction to guys is still kinda new and his feelings are still confusing. But it's not love. He _knows_ what love feels like.

What he has with Brandon is mostly based on sexual attraction. It's based on a lust that he'd been _hoping_ would turn into more, but that is definitely out of the question now.

Not after that fight.

Not after Brandon _hit him._

He's still stewing in his misery when an all too familiar red Ranger pulls up alongside him. "Babe, come _on_. I said I was _sorry."_

He doesn't slow down, just keeps stomping ahead. "Yeah, I heard you."

The man huffs in annoyance,"Just get in the damn truck. I'll drive you home."

His stomach flips. "No thanks."

" _Steve."_

" _Brandon."_ He replies with the same energy. He may have backed down earlier, but like hell he's going to do it again.

"Are you fucking serious right now? What are you going to do, _walk_ all the way home?"

"Sure, why not?" He responds, letting the bitterness he's feeling leak into the words. "It's a nice night."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Not really, I'd just rather walk all night than spend another ten minutes with you right now."

"Fine." He seethes, "Be that way. Do whatever you want, but you better not come crying to me when you regret it in the morning."

He speeds off, dirt flying, and all Steve can think is _don't worry_ , _I won't._

* * *

Billy is on his way home from his late shift at Runyons Automotives, when his headlights bounce across someone ahead of him on the road. Someone he thinks he _knows_.

Now, Billy hasn't seen much of Steve Harrington since he'd graduated. Last he heard he fucked off to Ball State and only came around for breaks.

So it must be his Spring Break right now, because that's definitely him, walking on the side of the road, _in the middle of the night._

He pulls up close to him, "Harrington? That you?"

The man looks over at him and frowns. "Yep."

"You need a ride?"

" _You_ want to give _me_ a ride?" He asks, and he sounds skeptical.

"Uh, yeah? Wouldn't have offered otherwise." He replies, and sure he should have expected the hesitation, they hadn't exactly mended fences, but he's legitimately trying to help here.

Because after years of dealing with his dad, Billy has developed a sixth sense, and right now it's telling him something is _wrong_.

Harrington looks like he's contemplating it and then he shivers and curses and opens the passenger side door.

When Billy finally gets a good look at his face, his stomach drops and he rakes his eyes over any bare skin to see if there are any defensive wounds.

From what he can tell, there aren't any.

Fuck.

He knows he shouldn't ask, he would have hated it if Harrington had asked _him_ a year ago _,_ but he opens his mouth anyway. "Did you get in a fight?"

He breathes deeply, "Don't really wanna talk about it, Hargrove." He turns his face towards the window. "Please. Just take me home."

Well, that just solidifies things. Someone had definitely hit him and he doubts it was over a girl. It feels personal.

And he knows Harrington can pack a punch and has no qualms about defending himself or a friend, so there's gotta be a reason he didn't fight back.

The only person Billy could never go up against was his old man, but he really doubts it's Steve's dad. The dude wasn't _around_ enough to hit him. And he'd been walking _towards_ the town. He really doubts Harrington Sr would drive his son out in the middle of nowhere just to punch him and leave him there when he has a perfectly fine house to do it in.

No.

This was someone else's doing.

He wants to kick himself in the ass for getting involved, because Billy doesn't _do_ this kind of shit, but…he used to have a bit of a thing for Harrington, and apparently still does.

Great.

They're quiet for the duration of the car ride but it's a heavy silence. Billy wants to ask so many questions and Harrington seems antsy but neither opens their mouths until they pull up to his house

"Thanks, man." Steve says as he gets out of the car. "I appreciate the ride."

"It's no big deal." Billy gets out before he can think better of it. "But you sure you're alright?"

The other man touches his lip. "Yeah, I mean it doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Maybe not, but you seemed upset when I found you. You're not gonna go drink yourself into alcoholic stupor are you?"

He snorts, "No, definitely not. I'll save that for Marcus's party tomorrow."

He remembers Marcus. His place is nice. Not as nice as Harrington's, but it had at least _three_ bathrooms.

"Got a hot date to this party?" And yeah, Billy is _totally_ digging for info, but he really wants to know.

Another frown crosses his face. "It's kinda up in the air right now."

That sounds kind of promising. He can work with that. Maybe he's not like Billy. Maybe he's smart and will get away from whoever did that to him.

Another silence stretches between them as Billy tries to think of something to say that won't spook him, but Steve is already shuffling his feet and saying, "Well, thanks again, for the ride. It would have taken me like…two hours to walk here."

"Sure. Just try not to get stranded on the side of the road at midnight anymore. Who knows who would have stopped. I mean, I coulda been a creep." He smirks and is relieved to see Steve smile back.

" _Could_ have been? I think that's up for debate Hargrove, you did check me out when I got in the car." He shrugs. "That's kinda creepy."

"Fuck you," Billy replies while Harrington laughs. "I was being a good Samaritan. Had to make sure you were alright, didn't I?"

"Sure. Sure. If you say so."

Billy rolls his eyes and opens the driver door again. "Goodnight, asshole."

"Night." He sees him smile before he disappears into his house.

Well, at least Harrington ended the night with a laugh and not at the bottom of a bottle.

He's still worried though.

Maybe he should…

Hmm. Where did Marcus live again?

* * *

When Steve wakes up he pokes at the bruise on his cheekbone and feels the sharp sting of shame come over him.

He'd hoped last night had been a bad dream, it had certainly _felt_ like one, but here's the proof right on his face.

Fuck.

He doesn't want to go to Marcus's Spring Break Bash tonight, but if he doesn't, Brandon will probably just come here looking for him and then he'd never get up the nerve to end things.

Because he wants to end them.

The guy can say he's sorry all he wants, but sorry's won't stop him from doing it again, and Steve's not about to live his life afraid of his partners anger.

It's not worth it.

That's not how relationships are supposed to work. He can't even _imagine_ himself hitting Nancy, or _any_ of the other girls he's been with. It makes him sick to his stomach even _thinking_ about it.

So, he's made up his mind, well it was already made up last night when he'd walked out of Brandon's parents house, but he's going to do it. He's going to go to the party and break up with Brandon, then get totally plastered so he can forget the whole thing ever happened. Forget that _Brandon_ happened.

By the time he gets there later that night, he's already worked himself up into an anxious mess. He's fidgeting, nervous when he finally sees Brandon across the room.

He sees Steve and grins.

Grins like he _didn't_ scream at him, didn't bust his lip last night.

"So, you done being mad at me?" Brandon asks, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Because I was thinking, after this we could go back to your place," He whispers the next part in his ear, "so I can make it up to you."

Yeah. That's not happening. "About that. We really need to talk."

His eyes look like they darken for a moment but that could just be the light. "About what?"

"Last night-"

"Can it wait until later?" He asks, hurriedly, "I think I just saw them bring the keg in."

He heads to the kitchen before Steve can even answer. Well, waiting until after the party couldn't hurt. He's in no mood to make a scene.

He mingles for a bit, explains away his injuries, talks to Tommy K about Purdue's engineering program and listens to Tammy Thompson sing her rendition of _Crazy for You_ to her boyfriend before Brandon makes his way back to him.

"Got you the usual." He says and hands him the cup.

Steve takes it without blinking an eye. "Thanks."

He can't really get away from Brandon after that.

If he's talking to someone, he's right there behind him. If he's outside smoking, he's gotta have one too. When he wants another drink he jumps on it before he can even get to the kitchen.

He's… hovering.

And Steve is getting kind of irritated, kind of claustrophobic. His shirt feels too tight and too loose at the same time. His buzz is quickly turning into something else and he can feel his anger melt away.

Drunk.

He's already drunk.

Already forgetting that he doesn't want his boyfriend standing so close. Almost forgetting that he doesn't _want_ a boyfriend anymore. Doesn't want… whatever this is.

But he follows him around anyway. Dancing, laughing, singing. Trying to have fun. Trying to forget. Trying to…

No.

He should sober up.

He should talk about this.

He should…

"Hey."

Listen.

"Stay here. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok." He agrees and leans on the wall, but then someone is pulling him into another room, talking in his ear, "-etty, boy. That guy you're with, he your boyfriend?"

He looks closely at the man speaking…It's Hargrove. What? He's here? And he's asked a question.

"No. No...I'm not...you know." It's an automatic response and he's glad for it, because he'd rather _not_ get beat up.

"Look, I don't _care_ if you're queer, man, so how about you tell me the truth?"

He doesn't care? That's...that's a surprise. "Yeah. Ok. He's Brandon. Boyfriend yeah. First one." He says, and why is it so hard to talk? And why is it so hot? He's sweating and he looks down at his drink. Maybe he should slow down.

"Hey, you ok, Harrington? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No." He shakes his head and sways a bit, "I'm fine. I have to stay."

"Why?"

He feels himself smile. "Wanna know a secret?"

Billy sighs, "Sure."

"I'm breaking up. Gonna tell him later."

"Maybe you should-" Billy stops and frowns as Steve feels a hand on his bicep pulling him backward.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He sees Billy looking at where the hand is squeezing him and takes a step, but Steve really doesn't want a fight. He _hates_ fights and he doesn't think he can stop them if they start. He's too tired. "Come on, Brandon. Beer pong. We should go."

His hold loosens but he doesn't let go as he directs him to the garage, where they lose the game because Steve is hopeless tonight for some reason. He's just...hot. So hot and...his legs feel heavy. It only takes a few more minutes of that before he tells Brandon, "I don't… I feel weird."

"You're just drunk, babe." He says, "But I'm good so I can take you home if you want."

He feels dizzy. Off. Doesn't care that he was going to break up. He just wants...to go home…"Yeah…I wanna go."

When they reach the Ranger he doesn't even bother with a seatbelt, just presses his face against the window. The glass feels so nice. Cool and smooth. He closes his eyes, lets the sound of the motor and soft radio relax him, and when he opens them again he sees that they are in his driveway. Thank God. He wants his bed. "Thanks." He mutters and tries to open the door but it's locked. "Hey-"

"So… did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

It takes a second to process, but even then he's confused. "Figure what out?"

Brandon slams a fist down on the console and Steve flinches. He can't help it.

"Don't play dumb. I _saw_ you." He spits. "After our fight I wanted to _apologize_ but when I got here you were flirting with some other guy."

He tries to think, but things aren't coming as clearly as they should, and his heart is racing. Some other- _oh_ , Billy had dropped him off. "Yeah. I mean no, I wasn't _flirting_ but I graduated with him." He says slowly. "Picked me up when he saw me on the road."

"Oh yeah? And what did you give him in exchange for the ride, huh?"

He doesn't think he likes where this is going. His skin is prickly and his lips are dry when he replies, "A thank you?"

Wrong answer apparently.

A rough hand grabs him and pulls him towards the console. "Don't fucking _lie_ to me. I _kn_ ow you were planning to break up with me." His voice is shaking. "Was it because you found a bigger dick to ride? Was that it? Was he the one you were sneaking off with tonight? How long have you been fucking him behind my back?"

There were too many questions for his brain to understand, but the main one was that Brandon thought he was a cheater?

"I didn't cheat on you." He sounds so small, _feels_ so small, can't even think. "You…you hit me, Brandon. That's why. I don't…I didn't _cheat_."

For a moment Steve thinks he believes him.

Why would Steve lie?

He believes him…right?

But then there's an explosion of pain in the side of his head and it takes a second to realize it's been slammed into the dash.

Black dots are floating in his vision. "The hell!"

"I'm sorry." He says quickly, placing gentle hands on his shoulders. "I didn't mean to do that." He sounds scared.. "You just… I just love you so much. The thought of someone else touching you makes me crazy."

"You don't… get to do that." Steve shakes his head and tries the handle again. He needs to _get out_. He needs to get _away_ from him.

"Wait, just wait ok? Listen to me for a second."

Steve is done listening.

"Let me out." He starts to panic a bit because the door still won't budge. His head is killing him and his vision is wonky. "Please, just-"

But Brandon doesn't let him out. "No. Don't you get it? I'm trying to apologize."

And then he's being pulled again. It happens fast, makes him kind of dizzy and he's confused, blinking back tears as hands grope him and a mouth kisses him _hard_. He doesn't want this, _I don't want this,_ but he can't get his body to move.

Why can't he move?

Or think?

Or get away?

What's _wrong_ with him?

Then the weight is gone and he can hear Brandon yelling, "What the fuck-" before he's cut off by what sounds like… a punch?

Is someone...fighting with him? Steve groans, can't quite focus with all the black spots still dotting his vision, but he manages to right himself, fuck with the lock, and stumble out the other side of the truck.

Right into his bushes.

And he just kind of _stays_ there. He's _reeling,_ and he's so damn _tired_. And he wants… he wants Brandon _gone..._ wants his _bed_.

There's more yelling, someone gets slammed into the car, Brandon curses… so it must have been him.

He wonders who the hell would even _want_ to fight with Brandon.

Huh.

He looks up.

The stars are really pretty tonight.

"Harrington? Hey, you with me?" Hands help him sit up and he blinks a few times. He knows that voice, had heard it earlier,

" _Billy_?"

What's he doing here? And why are his...why is he _bloody?_ He should ask but he's so…

...tired.

"Yeah," Billy snaps his fingers in front of his face, shakes him a bit. "Hey, hey, hey, what did you take? Fuck, what did he _give_ you?"

"Nothing, I just… I guess I got...I got really drunk. _Really_ drun-"

"Shit," Billy catches him as he pitches forward. "You're not _drunk_ , Steve. You had like three drinks. I think you've been _roofied."_

He's heard that word before.

Knows it's bad.

Thinks assholes give it to girls at bars..

But…"Wait...he... _drugged_ me?"

Well, that makes a hell of a lot of sense. Brandon thought he cheated and he'd wanted to fuck Steve tonight but he'd turned him down, was going to _break up with him._

He'd thought Brandon was taking it well. He wasn't angry, he just said ok, like it was no big deal and they'd fuck a different night. But he must have...he must have been hiding his feelings...and just...

Went and got _Steve_ a drink.

So he'd brought the drugs with him… always planned on using them.

He feels sick.

He feels…

He pukes on the ground next to Hargroves boots.

"You're ok." The blond murmurs, rubbing his back as he continues to purge everything. When he's done Billy says, "Come on, pretty boy. Let's get you inside."

He helps him stand but they only get a few more steps. "Shit, my head…"

"What about it?"

"Smashed into the dashboard." He replies but before he can explain any more the world tilts and he's passing out in the middle of the drive.

* * *

Harrington is heavier than he looks, but Billy still manages to drag his ass into the house. Maybe it's a good thing, though, because the energy he expels carrying him to the couch calms down the rage he feels in his chest.

Not only had the bastard drugged him, he slammed Steve's head into the _dashboard_. He could have a fucking concussion. He's fucking lucky Billy was more worried about Harrington and less worried about beating him senseless.

Fuck. Billy had fought with himself for _hours_ about whether or not he should go to that damn party. Had told himself that it was none of his business and Harrington could fight his own battles. Had tried to reason with himself that he's just worried because he still sees his dad in everything. Still thinks every bruise has a deeper story.

But he's really glad he'd decided to drop in despite that, because if he hadn't...he looks down at Harrington's slack face, well...this night would have turned out a lot differently for him. It makes his blood boil just thinking about it.

He finds a blanket on the chair and drapes it over him before looking back at the door.

There's still a problem he needs to take care of.

Brandon is still laid out on the pavement where Billy had left him, knocked the fuck out. But he needs him to leave, doesn't want him anywhere near Steve.

He kicks his shoe and the guy stirs. "Get up." He hisses, and pulls the asshole to his feet when he only groans.

Once he's up he shrugs out of Billy hold. "Knew he was fucking lying to me." He growls and spits blood onto the ground. "You're fucking him, aren't you? Swooped in to take him for yourself."

Jesus Christ. How delusional is this guy? "If you don't want a crooked nose for life, you better shut the fuck up right now." He almost breaks it anyways when he sneers at him. "I don't know what kind of sick shit is going on in that brain if yours, but he never slept with me."

"No point defending him now. I already know the truth." He clenches a fist. "This is what I get for falling for a-"

Billy cuts him off by shoving him back against the truck. He's not going to stand here and listen to this fuckwad talk shit about the guy he beat up and attempted to assault.

Nope. He's not gonna let him speak.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen, _Brandon."_ He hisses, leaning into his space and loving the way he tries to back up to get away from him. "You're going to get your ass in that rust bucket and go back to whatever cave you crawled out of, and if I _ever_ hear that you laid another hand on Harrington I'll fucking _end you_. Understand?"

Brandon doesn't respond so Billy hits the side of the truck, making him jump. "Do. You. _Understand_?" He repeats, "because I have no problem driving down to BallState and kicking your ass in front of all your small dicked frat buddies."

"Yeah, fuck. I get it."

"Good," He jerks his chin towards the road, "Now get lost."

He does what he says and Billy stands there until he can't hear the trucks engine anymore.

When he comes back inside Steve is snoring. Which is both endearing and annoying as fuck. But he supposes he'd do better by sleeping the drugs off. Or maybe he should keep him awake? He isn't sure if he's passed out from a concussion or not.

He decides to just wing it, and searches the kitchen for some Tylenol and gets a glass of water. Once Harrington wakes up, he'll want to take them, so he sets them on the coffee table before making himself comfortable on the chair.

There's no way he's going to leave him here alone like this, passed out and vulnerable, so he settles down and watches the television. He'll wait until he wakes back up, at least, and _then_ he'll leave.

Yeah. Solid plan.

It's just after three in the morning when Steve sits straight up and flails a little. He looks around and his eyes land on Billy's in the chair. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah. He's gone."

"I'm so _stupid_." He tells him eventually, voice barely above a whisper. "Was gonna break up with him… but he wouldn't listen. Wanted to _party_ and I figured it wasn't a big deal. Like let him have fun before I bail on him, you know? What could a few more hours hurt?"

He closes his eyes, like he doesn't want to look at Billy while he talks to him. "He accused me of cheating… like… I never did _anything_ for him to think that. But he said…he basically called me a whore?"

"You're not-"

He opens them again. "Like he acted like talking to other guys meant I wanted them. I'd just look at someone and he'd get all shitty. I should have known he was bad news when he'd get jealous over the smallest things. God, I'm a fucking idiot."

Billy feels for him, he really does. "You're not an idiot. You just didn't know you were in danger."

"How did _you_ know?"

He tries to play dumb, doesn't want to talk about it. Doesn't want him to know how worried he was. "Know what?"

"That I was in trouble. That he was..." He touches the side of his head.

"I was...you'd mentioned the party last night, so I went. You don't remember?" He shakes his head. "Well, I talked to you when that asshole went to the bathroom. Once I saw him, I knew it had to be him that hit you. I just thought I'd pay attention. He was acting weird and you seemed...out of it so when I heard him say he was gonna take you home..."

"You wanted to make sure I was ok?"

"I guess." He shrugs.

"Who knew Billy Hargrove had a soft side."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you finally get away from your asshole dad." He admits, "Don't really have to use anger to cover up fear anymore."

Realization creeps across his face. "You were worried because you _knew."_

He nods, doesn't trust himself to speak, because this isn't something he'd ever planned on telling anyone.

"Thanks for coming for me. I would have… It would have been bad if you hadn't."

He wants to say _no problem_ because it's not, but it all gets caught in his throat. He's not used to gratitude and definitely not used to the soft look on Harrington's face.

He needs to get out of here before he does or says something stupid.

"Ok, well. I don't think that douchebag is coming back here, so I should probably go." Billy gets up to leave but Steve reaches out and grabs his wrist. When he looks down he sees a whole lot of emotion in his brown eyes.

"Don't." He licks his scabbed lip. "Please stay."

Billy sighs deeply like it's _such_ a burden, but he knows himself better than that. He'll do just about anything for this pretty boy, especially if he keeps looking at him like _that._


End file.
